Chemistry
by JenTWCSINYFAN
Summary: Abby Scuito/ Spencer reid, frienship/ relationship and how they balance that with demanding jobs at NCIS and the BAU
1. Chapter 1

Chemistry :Abby Sciuto/Spencer Reid

Abby Sciuto sat on one of the hardest chairs known to man. She hated hospital waiting rooms but yet she was here for Spencer Reid her boyfriend. She had her hair loose and not in her ever present at work ponytails. God she wanted a Caff Pow but that would only make it worse . All she knew was that he had been in a car accident of some kind and was currently in a trauma room. She had also been given call in case of emergency status by him which was big . She exhaled as she sat there and began thinking about the ballistics match she had found earlier that day on a cold case. She wondered what it meant but at least they could give some answers to the petty officers murder and reopen things.

She rummaged around for her Ipod and then pulled it out of her pants pocket. Music could help, so could chocolate. Then as she was about to turn it on and plug her earbuds in there were footsteps coming toward her.

"Reid?" The doctor was carrying a chart in her hands and then Abby stood up. She said" I'm here for Spencer Reid, how is he doctor?"

She replied " He has some bruised ribs and a fractured left ankle but seems anxious to get out of here. He is in trauma three if you'd like to see him."

Abby said "So he will be ok then right, he's not going to get worse or anything later?"

The doctor replied "With rest and some time he will make a full recovery."

Abby smiled. "Thank you doctor, i'll go see him now." Her shirt that she was wearing had a black bat against a gray background over black pants and a spiked red cuff on her wrist. She went to the room reid was in on tall platform boots .

The doctor shrugged. It took all kinds to make the world go around. But that girl seemed sweet if only she wasn't into that Goth look.


	2. Chapter 2

Then Abby heard her cell phone beep. Not now, she needed to see Spencer first before she had to go back to work. She turned it off and kept going to the room he was in. Work could wait ten minutes, Gibbs would have to deal with whatever he needed. She had a right to have a life outside her lab.

She inhaled slowly and then moved toward the doorway. Then she walked to the bed. "Oh my god Spencer are you ok? Don't ever scrae me like that again."

He said " I am uncomfortable but much better now that you are here. They told me my brake line was cut though." He was quiet.

She replied "Someone tried to hurt you on purpose, who , why ?" "You're my genius, someone woudl hate you that much out there?"

He sighed softly. "Abby remember what i do for a living my dark princess. I help to find the worst of humanity and solve unspeakable crimes that they inflict on others." "A lot of people don't like profilers for that."

She hugged him gently. "I didn't know there was so much danger in getting into peoples heads. I am having your car sent to me at NCIS, i want to go over it myself every inch please."

He nodded. he knew she felt that she had to do something about this because she felt powerless while he was hurt. Then he said "Will you do something else for me , in my cell phone is Hotch's number. Please call him and tell him what happened. And that i'll be ok with some time please."

She nodded. "I will. I need to call Gibbs anyway and tell him that i'm busy for a few hours and why. I am not leaving you . I am staying right here with you as much as i can."

He sighed. "I am going to be in the office with Garcia for a while since i can't fly with the team. Oh well gives me time to do non work reading or something i guess."

Abby touched his face with her hand. "Why aren't you afraid right now? I would be a wreck."

He said " There are some things i need to tell you sometime Abby about myself. I don't think i have ever learned how to be afraid though. Not like everyone else does normally. "

She just kept her hand on his cheek gently. She needed to touch him to know he would be all right.


	3. Chapter 3

A short while later: Abby was in Reid's room with him when a man entered. He said "Oh you have company Reid i'll come back later, glad to see you are feeling all right."

Reid said "Hotch this is Abby Scuito, she works at NCIs and is a special friend of mine. She wants to examine my car to see why the accident happened in her forensics lab."

Aaron Hotchner replied "I don't see why that should be a problem, but Ms. Scuito we may need you to come over to the BAU and talk to us."

Abby replied"Fine, but know this i would ever harm one hair on Spencers cute little genius head all right. I just want him to get better and i am going to be with him as much as i can while he does. Or is that a problem?"

He said "No i don't see that it should be. He needs someone and his family is unavailable other than well us at the bureau. I think he might like some different company for a while anyway."

Abby smiled " Thank you um Hotch, i promise i will take extra good care of him." "I need to call my boss though so excuse me for a moment." She went out into the hall to call Gibbs.

Reid said "She wouldn't hurt me , she wants to find out who did. I think i know her after four months together, she's a really sweet person underneath the Goth outward appearance. Sometimes i can't believe a woman like her wants to be with someone like me a genius nerd."

Hotch said " When it's right Reid it's right . Just trust that and enjoy being with her. For now i need to tell the rest of the team what happened and that you're going to be ok. Garcia will probably be making your favorite cookies as we speak."

Reid nodded. "How she mixes chocolate and oatmeal that way i can never quite comprehend." "But then baking i'm not good at, i guess because it's not an exact science ."

Hotch chuckled softly. "Reid for someone so smart sometimes you manage to be puzzled by the simple things in life. I think Abby needs to do some teaching of her own besides whatever you have already taught her about love."


	4. Chapter 4

"So Abbs tell me again why you are tearing this car apart when it belongs to someone at the BAU?" "The FBI has forensics techs too i think." Gibbs spoke and then swallowed coffee slowly.

Abby replied "Someone tried to hurt or kill Spencer Reid last night and Agent Hotchner asked me to go over the car from top to bottom so i am, he said he'd call you or Agent Rossi would. Then i need to go to the hospital later before he gets released. He's staying with me."

Gibbs said" So you're going to be off then?"

Abby looked at him. "My cases are currently caught up and if you have an emergency You can call me, Director Shepard already approved this for me."

Gibbs snarked. "So you work for the director now Abby?"

She raised an eyebrow and deliberated for a moment before answering. " For once i want a little life outside my lab Gibbs, right now Spencer is it . He is someone important to me and sometimes people here take me for granted."

Gibbs looked at her. "Fine go ahead, do this. Maybe since our team isn't busy we can just help out with the who wants the genius injured or dead thing too. I need to make a few phone calls after i discuss who's team this is with the director yet again."

Abby looked at him. "Be nice Gibbs, she's off chocolate this week. It could get interesting up there in MTAC."


	5. Chapter 5

Abby Scuito was beginning to tear the engine of Spencers car apart slowly. She knew half of the Behavorial Analysis Unit was waiting around somewhere in her lab or elsewhere here. She hoped that they weren't irritating Gibbs too much.

Then she looked at the brake line. There was a clean slice in it. She sighed and reached for her cell phone.

She pushed the first number on her new list. Nobody was going to like this when she told them what she had found.

Aaron Hotchners cell phone beeped then. "Hotchner."

Abby said "Your team might want to come down to the garage, I found something and I don't think you need to hear this over the phone."

He said "I'll be right down." Then he looked at Gibbs. "Abby found something and it doesn't sound good.'

Gibbs nodded. "Follow me." "Everybody else go to Dr. Reid's house and start looking it over. Someone wanted to hurt him and we need to know why."

All of the agents began to head out to investigate. Garcia said "I'll start on his email and computer at the lab. Nobody messes with boy genius this way on my watch."

Twenty minutes later: Abby said "Now that everyone is here except Garcia who is working in my lab, I can tell you that someone cut the brake line in this car. Easy to have someone hit a concrete retaining wall when making a turn if you have no ability to stop your car."

Dinozzo said "Ok so somebody wanted to get the good doctors attention, but why? He doesn't seem like he could have that many enemies out there."

Prentiss shrugged. "There is at least one whoever did this to him. Or someone who obviously has anger issues with him. We need to profile him now to figure this out."

Morgan said "Well then we head to his house and see what we can find there. Somebody may have slipped up and left us a clue without even knowing it."


	6. Elle

A woman watched the agents leave from the building across the street. Something had them all in ahurry to leave here. She wondered if it was because Spencer had been in the accident. Oh well what he could see in that goth like creature was beyond her. But then Elle Greenaway had never had problems finding male attention. She'd get tired of him sooner or later, most women did. Maybe it was time for another letter later. Evryone in the bureau had cut ties with her after her breakdown. Gideon had cracked up himself. Now Rossi might be a challenge but hmm maybe just a little Digitalis in his coffee one day could put him down for a while.

She would get her life back all of it. So sh had shot a piece of sick twisted dirt. Big deal, she should have gotten a frickin medal not put in a psych ward for that. But they'd see who was the victim here.

Then Elle moved away down the road. Watching federal buildings too long could only add unwanted attention. or at least so that she didn't need. She wanted it on her terms and the whole world would know she was back soon eenough.


	7. Some Clues

When the teams went to reid's house to look around, Mcgee said " Does Doctor reid like purple roses for some reason?"

Rossi replied "Not that i am aware of why?"

Mcgee said" There is a trail of them going back his hallway and i know abby prefers black ones."

Rossi said " Bag them, did you find a note?"

Mcgee replied "There is a yellow envelope on the floor with Spencer on it." "Hmm didn't know he liked pets either, there is a guniea pig back here in a cage. Someone will need to take care of that while he's in the hospital."

Ziva said "i am sure Abby will do that, she is quite fond of most animals." "I can take that to her lab ."

Gibbs said " I'll do it i think she may need a pleasant distraction and a caff Pow about now."

The agents continued to work. Tony said "So he is an only child, genius and had his mother raise him. Where is his father?"

Morgan said "His father left, Reid's mother is complicated bu that's his story to share. We are his family most of the time. He needs us to figure out why someone would just come out of nowhere and hurt him for no reason. "

Ziva said " Sometimes things just happen for a random reason. But we will make sense of this i promise, he's special to abby so that makes him special to our team as well."


	8. Chapter 8

Ziva said"I found a bottle of perfume here near the window. Someone was in this place before we came. I know it isn't Abbys becuase hers is a mix of gunpowder and rose petals that she made herself. I think we have a female who wanted to get reid's attention for somereason but she went about in in a bad direction."

Dinozzo said" That's cheap tacky stuff abby would hate that brand, she likes original things and she knows just about every chemical way to make it that's out there. Who does he know that likes this kind of thing."

Morgan said" i don't know, he has given lectures before at colleges on criminal profiling , but i can't see a student going as far as this to get his attention."

Prentiss shrugged. "Physical harm is a bit over board for a possible college woman with a crush, i would say. This strikes me as more personal and like she is pissed off about something."

Ziva said " I wonder if we should protect Abby too, i mean what if this person comes after her. Do they know that she is in Doctor Reid's life as more than a coworker?"

Hotch sighed. "I can set it up unless she'd go willingly to a safe house."

Gibbs said "The safest place she can be right now is here or at my house, but we can take shifts."

Garcia commented," Excuse me she is going to want to be by boy genius's side while he is recuperating. I don't know how you're going to get her away from him to stay anywhere."

Gibbs said" There is that. Well then i guess we stay with her normal routine. Only difference is that we put someone at the hospital and at Dr. Reid's place for both of them."

Hotch said "All right then that soudns like something liveable. I don't want anyone else harmed on my watch. I still need to inform his mother of what happened."


End file.
